Hp Fanfic
by Nanyoky
Summary: This is about Victoire and Teddy's year, even though they aren't the most main characters. A totaly for fun project so play nice. Writen between two authors so inconsistancies galor. Please review? The only review I've gotten is from the other author!
1. introductions

**alrighty, this is a for fun story and yes i know i totally stole pounce from tamora pierce (may she have mercy on my soul, yaddayaddayadda. also random names from animes also stolen. im really bad at coming up with names, so sue me. i own none of the referenced material, or harry potter.**

"But Mum I want to go!"

"Please? I'm almost old enough!"

Aly shut her eyes and tried to ignore the pleading of younger siblings. Then the chatter and yelling went quiet to be replaced by awe inspired whispers.

"That's him Da, isn't it? I'm going to go school with his son!"

"Did you really know him during school, Mum?"

"Stop staring darling!"

Aly opened her eyes to see a large group of people making their way toward the train. A tall black haired man led the group, a red headed woman behind him, a small child was on her hip and she was scolding two young boys that were racing about her feet. The black haired man was in the middle of an animated discussion with a tall red haired friend who was holding the hand of a small girl trying to hit her younger brother. Their mother, a bushy haired woman, was scolding them both while nodding vigorously to the slightly older woman trying to continue their conversation with difficulty. A tall, pale boy walked next to her. He looked about Aly's age and she was sure that he was in the first year along with her. He had the look of someone trying to look more confident than he was. Aly wasn't fooled, he kept slapping his hands on his legs and checking his watch. He was dressed as a muggle like the others but had done considerably better than some of them. He wore loose army green cargo pants and a black t-shirt with the logo of the muggle rock band, AC DC. His hair was an intriguing shade of blue that made Aly giggle. She had recently dyed her hair precisely the same color. Another girl their age was chattering excitedly to him, bouncing around her father's legs, who was red haired and heavily scared and patting the shoulder of the silver haired beauty next to him, who was sobbing into his shoulder. She strained to hear what the group was saying.

"Why does Teddy get to go?" Whined one of the children. "I'm already five!"

"Rose, you can go when you can beat me at chess," said the tall red haired man.

"Ron!" his wife slapped his shoulder. "Don't tell her that!"

"It's alright honey, she'll come back," the man with scars was reassuring his wife. "You know she'll be alright!"

"Y-yes," sobbed the woman with a thick french accent. "B-but it-it's ou-our little Victoire! She is getting so-so grown up!"

"Oh Mother," the girl flipped her strawberry blond hair expertly over her shoulder. She had a slight accent, but not nearly as thick as her mother's. "I grow no faster than anyone else! You seem to think I am some sort of weed!"

"Of coarse not darling!" her mother kissed both of her cheeks. Aly looked away. She couldn't bear to see these happy families seeing each other off. She stared at the opposite seat, her eyes filling with tears.

"All aboard!"

"You better go you two!" the bushy haired woman shooed the two older children toward the train. The oldest woman kissed the boy on the cheek.

"Grams!" the boy wiped his cheek but hugged her and ran.

"Bye Teddy! Bye Victoire!"

"See you at Christmas! And Easter!"

"You better write!"

"Beat up the Slytherins!"

"Ron!"

"Ow! I was just kidding!"

Aly layed back her head, hoping no one would enter her lonely compartment. Just as this thought crossed her mind, the compartment door slid open.

"Hey."

It was the pale, blue haired boy.

"Oh, hi," she tried to sound friendly. "Do you want to sit here?" she crossed her fingers under the folds of her bell bottoms that he would say no.

"Could I?" he said nervously. "Everywhere else is packed with older kids." He opened the window and waved enthusiastically at his family. "Bye everybody! I'll send letters the second I get there!"

Aly fought down the jealous anger boiling up in her. It wasn't this boy's fault that she had no family.

"I'm sorry," he stepped away. "I'm hogging the window aren't I?"

"No," she shook her head, feeling her face grow hot. "I don't have anyone to say good bye to." she didn't mean to sound so pitiful.

"Oh sorry," he bit his lip. "I don't have any parents either.Well, real parents anyway."

She stared at him. "Then who were all those people? I figured at least one of them was your-" she blushed a darker red at admitting she had watched the group.

"Well there was my Gram, and my godfather and some of his family and Victoire's of coarse," he shrugged. "Where is she by the way? We were going to share a compartment!" He looked out of the window. "My parents died in The Last Battle. What about yours?"

Aly pretended that she knew what this Last Battle was. "I don't know," she answered stiffly. "The orphanage people said I was left there with a note. All it said was my name. Aly, Aly Aisha."

"Oh, I'm Teddy by the way, Ted Lupin." he stuck out his hand, which Aly shook. "So you didn't know about our world until you got the note?"

"Yeah," she shifted uncomfortably. "I've only ever spoken to the lady they sent to help me shop. She's the first witch I've ever met. She was very nice but also very strange. She was wearing weird beats for earrings."

Teddy let out a long whistle. "Same with my god dad. Blimey! You probably don't even know him!"

She stared blankly at him.

"No wonder you haven't been badgering me with questions yet!" he laughed. "You've no idea who he is!"

"Who?!" she was getting mildly annoyed. "Who are you talking about?"

"Harry Potter!" he laughed harder. "He's my god father! You've no idea how refreshing it is that you don't know him! I'm sorry, it's just that usually no one will actually talk to me like a normal person after they find out!"

"Why?" she asked, now more confused than ever. Teddy was saved answering this by the door sliding open.

"Are we sitting in here Teddy?" The french girl asked curiously. Aly stifled a giggle. She hadn't noticed when the girl was surrounded by odd people, but she was dressed all in neon. Her Argyle leggings were lime green and bright purple under an electric blue tutu. Her blaze orange and black polka dot t shirt clashed horribly with her hot pink and silver striped gloves, who's fingers had been cut out and who reached her elbows. "Do you like it?" she twirled around. "Mother said I can wear it every year for the first day! I just love traditions don't you?"

Teddy snorted, "It's beautiful Toire. I think I'll buy special sun glasses to wear on the first day, my own tradition."

"Will you really?" Victoire gasped in delight. "That is wonderful! How silly of me, I have not introduced myself! I'm Victoire Weasley. But lots of people call me Toire! Who are you?"

"Aly Aisha," she accepted Victoire's hand and shook it. While the french girl commenced twirling around the small space on her tip toes.

"Both her parents are witch and wizard," he explained quietly to Aly. "They haven't a clue about what muggles wear. But I grew up with me gram mostly, and she's a muggle."

Aly giggled. Victoire's odd appearance wasn't helped by a black cat with purple eyes that was perched on her shoulder.

"This is Pounce," Victoire said, when she saw what Aly was staring at. "He is a very _bad_ kitty. Curiosity killed the cat, you know, you naughty kitty. Remember that the next time you want to investigate something you shouldn't."

_curiosity may have killed the cat, _Pounced washed a paw lazily. _But satisfaction brought it back._

Aly laughed. "That's really good! Did you think of it yourself?"

_No, I read it in one of Mademoiselle Weasley's books, she has excellent taste. Of coarse, she did pick me out from the pet shop. _Pounce jumped down to Aly's lap where he stretched luxuriously. _So that much is obvious._

"You _are_ a handsome lad, aren't you?" she scratched under his chin.

Pounce commented. _They find it rather odd that we can converse. I don't find it odd, _he yawned. _You are obviously a paw sister on the inside, however human you are on the outside._

Aly looked up. Pounce was right, both of them were staring at her.

"What?"

"You're meowing at my cat," Victoire blinked. "And he's meowing back!"

"You must be like a parseltounge! Only with cats!" Teddy gaped at her.

"What's a parseltounge?" Aly was starting to get nervous. What if she was a freak? Even at the wizarding school? She didn't want to go back to that kind of life.

"It's someone who can talk to snakes," Teddy shook his head. "My god dad used to be able to, but well, long story short, he can't anymore. They're really rare and I've never heard of anyone being able to do it with cats before."

"I don't believe it," Victoire swayed where she stood. "This is, this is the most-"

Freaky? Weird? Unnatural? Dangerous? Aly waited for the usual stream of fearful words that followed any sentence about her.

"Awesome!" Teddy exclaimed at the same time Vitoire cried, "Amazing!"

"What?" Aly was even more confused than before.

"Don't you see?" Teddy explained excitedly. "You have a gift! Something only a few other people can do! Maybe no one else! Have you ever done it before? Can you only do it with cats?"

"Can you teach me?" Victoire asked hopefully. "My uncle Ron isn't a parseltongue but he opened the chamber of secrets during the last battle. Oh will you please teach me? I want to know what Pounce is saying!"

"I-I don't know," she stammered. "I've always been able to understand cats. I thought it was part of being a witch. I don't know how I do it myself so I doubt I could teach anyone. Sorry."

"Oh well," Victoire sighed. "I wish I could talk to animals. I _love_ animals. Daddy says I take after my uncle Charlie, he is a dragon tamer. It's not fair!" she huffed. "Everyone else has wonderful abilities! But I've got nothing! Aly is a Felitounge, Teddy is a metamorphmagis _and_ a werewolf."

Aly blanched, unconciosly drawing away from the boy.

Teddy fiddled with a hole in his T-shirt, not meeting her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Aly mumbled. "I just didn't know there were actual werewolves."

"Yeah," Teddy tried to smile. "It's easier for our generation. When my dad was a kid he had to sneak out and hide in an old building. That's what people tell me anyway." He grinned. "All I have to do is take my meds! But I still feel like death for a few days."

"Daddy gets the flu on the full moon sort of," Victoire offered. "He's not a _real_ werewolf. But he does like really rare meat. He was bit by Greyback when he wasn't transformed."

Aly nodded. She had no idea what Victoire was talking about but didn't want to admit it. "I like your hair," she tried to change the subject. "I saved my money for some dye and did mine the same color as that about a year ago. I let it grow out so I still have the ends." she let her hair out of it's messy bun to show him.

"I like that look!" he examined a lock of her hair with interest. "You've got good color, even without the blue." he screwed up his face, and to Aly's utter amazement, his hair rippled. When it was done, it had turned the same golden brown color as hers, complete with blue tips. Aly gasped again. "Do you have a mirror?" Teddy tried to pull some of his hair in front of his face.

"I do!" Victoire pulled a hand mirror out of her bear shaped back pack and handed it to tossed it to Teddy. Aly didn't have the heart to tell her that such accessories were meant for muggle children alot younger than her.

"I think I'll keep this," Teddy ran his fingers through his hair, admiring his new do. "Thanks Aly!"

Aly just stared at him. She hoped she would learn to do that.

* * *

The girl walked carefully on the cobble stone floors of platform nine and three quarters. In her right hand she carried and thin silver walking stick, and with each step she took she tapped cane once in front of her. Even to a muggle it would have been obvious that this girl was quite blind. That would explain her rather odd dress as well, not being able to see what you're putting on could lead to some very unusual combinations. The girl wore a long velvet burgundy skirt that reached the ground, and a perfectly fitted purple silk Jacket . Her hair was wispy and brown and fell past her shoulders. She maneuvered expertly through the tangled knots of people, working her way toward the sound of steam and the feel of heat that was the train. 

"All aboard!" Shouted the conductor. He sounded rather bored, but when he saw the blind girl coming, he offered her his hand. "Can I help you miss?" He asked with a thick cockney accent.

"Thank you, but I can manage," she did not turn, but continued to look straight ahead.

"Uh, well all right then," the conductor looked slightly taken aback. And with that the girl disapeared onto the train.

The soft tapping made heads turn as the girl strode slowly through the corridors of the train. She continued without stopping, even when a handsome fourth year offered to share his compartment, thinking her older.

At last, when she could go no further, she turned and entered the compartment on the right.

"Oh!" She exclaimed no sooner then she had closed the door. "I didn't realize that this compartment was occupied." she said in a voice no more than a whisper. "Would it be okay if I sat here?"

The three people in the compartment had fallen silent. Victoire spoke up.

"Of coarse," And, noticing the silver cane and the girl's blank expression, she added: "There's a free seat by the window, on the left."

"Thank you." The girl said simply, she seemed almost to be made of glass as the glided to the seat and settled her self gracefully. "Forgive me for not introducing myself." She began at last. "I am Katerina Nickoliovna Triova." Her accent was distant and far away. Katerina held out a thin pale hand with silvery rings on each finger.

Victoire took it and shook it lightly. "I'm Victoire Weasly." She said. "And Aly and Teddy are here too." She said carefully.

"It is a pleasure to meet the three of you." Katerina said politely, withdrawing her hand and resting it on her lap.

There was a long silence. Teddy watched the stange girl's eyes. They were silver and stared ahead, as if she was watching the luggage rack.

* * *

The black haired boy sauntered down the train, glaring at anyone who met his gaze. Unlike the rest of the children his age, he had dressed in his school robes before he arrived. He had boldly taken the liberty of attaching a Slytherin snake to the front. He knew what house he would be sorted into. Let the rest think he was conceited, he didn't care. His eyes shifted around, as black as his hair. His skin was, in contrast, extremal pale, as though he did not get alot of fresh air and sunlight. He skipped over a fallen cage, eying it's contents with mild interest. _An owl, _the pale boy sighed to himself. _It's never anything good. _He continued down the train, glancing into each compartment as he passed, taking no notice that everyone went silent where ever he decided to go. Finally he came to the last compartment. He slid back the door and scowled as he found it occupied by four quiet students his own age. 

"I don't suppose you have any more room," he drawled.

"Of coarse," a girl dressed up like a highlighter mumbled. "There's still two empty seats."

"Hi! I'm Ted Lupin,"the only other boy asked good naturedly. " This is Victoire, Aly and Kat-katarina." he struggled slightly with the last girl's name. "Who're you?"

"Now why would I tell you a thing like that," he said icily. Then sighed. There was no reason to terrify the other students more than necessary. "Some people call me Growler. It's a nickname I suppose." He swept in the room and sat next to the girl on the right by the window. She looked uncomfortable but was too polite to say anything. His eyes traveled from her to the boy, bemused. "Are you siblings? Or is this the latest fashion I've yet to hear about."

"No," Teddy sized up the other boy, trying to decide if he liked him or not. "I'm a metamorphmagis. I copied Aly's hair because I liked it."

"Hhmm," Growler nodded, all the approval he would give. Just so long as these others would stay as quiet as they were now, he would spend the rest of the journey in this compartment. He leaned back his head, day dreaming.

"Excuse me," the girl next to him peered at him timidly. "Are you feeling alright? You look a bit pale."

Growler sighed inwardly. He hated when people didn't say what they meant. _A bit pale, honestly. Why don't they come out and say I look like death? People are too polite._ "I'm fine I assure you. Go back to staring at me quietly, please, I'm trying to think."

To his surprise, the apparently timid girl bristled. "I wasn't staring at you!" she snapped. "Forgive his royal Majesty my concern, git!"

"I'm liking you more by the minute," he commented with a smile. "I like people who don't mince words."

"Really? Cuz I like people who's heads aren't the size of a watermelon!"

He continued to grin as he closed his eyes and returned to his thoughts. Aly kicked at a gum wrapper on the ground moodily. Growler blocked out the sound and searched the room with his ears. A soft meowing made it's self known from the direction of the brightly dressed girl. _Mmmm, a cat. _He thought. _But a pet none the less. I suppose she would cry if she lost it. _He ran his tongue along his teeth. He hadn't eaten in days. A sudden thought struck him.

"Hey girl, Victory or what ever."

"It's Victoire," she scowled.

"Whatever, listen, what do you feed your cat?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just answer the question." he sighed.

"Cat food, and the occasional mouse, if he can catch one."

"I don't suppose he would share?"

"Urg! you eat _mice_?" she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Where are you from!?"

He shrugged. "Transelvania."

"Your kidding!"

"Naturally." he sighed again. "I lived in Germany until I was eight. Then my mother and I moved to Japan for three years and we only arrived in Britain three months ago. I've a different nickname wherever I live."

"Your English is excellent," commented Aly politely, forgetting their previous argument. She rather liked his dry sense of humor, even if he was stuck up.

"Thank you," he touched a finger to his temple, a sort of salute he had taken up in Harajuku. Thinking of the small district in Japan, he grinned at Victoire. "I like your outfit, I know alot in Tokyo who would pay good money for those tights and those gloves."

"They're called leggings," Vitoire tried to sound aloof but she beamed at the compliment any way.


	2. candy, silence and dark wizards

**Seriosely people, is it _that_ bad that _no one _gave us a single review? let's try this again shall we?**

Katerina listened with mild interest to the conversation of the others. This new comer seamed so strange, and Aly had said he was pale.

From outside the compartment came the sound of squeaking wheels. There was a knock and the compartment door slide open.

"Anything from the Trolley dears?" Asked a plump old witch. She was pushing a cart laden down with sweets in every color of the rainbow.

"Do you 'ave any eclairs" Asked Victoire.

"But of coarse child!" The old witch said with a smile. She handed Victoire a package. "That will be three sickles and one knut."

Victoire dug in her teddy bear back pack, at last held out a fist full of coins.

"Thank you!" Victoire said, happy unwrapping her sweet treasure.

"Not are all dear." The old witch smiled. "Anything else"

15 minutes later the trolley witch left, her load considerable lighter.

Back in the compartment Teddy was working his way through a pile of assorted sweets. "Somb" His mouth full of pumpkin pastel. "Warb do youb comeb frob Katebringba?"

Katerina turned to the sound of his voice. "Russia." She said simply.

There was yet another long silence. And then Growler said in a rather board voice: "So, have you always been blind?" The silence that followed this made the other seem short and sweet.

"No...I don't remember seeing, but I guess I must have been able to once." Katerina face was turned to the window, as if she was speaking to the glass.

"Well don't they use magic and heal your eyes?" Asked Growler, not seeming to care about the icy glares Victoire was throwing him.

Katerina turned to face him. "There are some things not even magic can heal. Some wounds too deep." She said in her soft whisper of a voice.

"But what about magical eyes? My god dad says he knew a man who had a magical blue eye, and - " Teddy suggested, but stopped when he saw the sad look on the girls face.

"No..." Katerina said softly.

Vitoire cleared her throat. "Do you suppose we should put on robes?"

"Good idea," Aly jumped on the change in subject. She glared at Growler who made no move to get up. "_You_ and Teddy get out. We'll fetch you when we're finished."

Growler shrugged, got up and left the compartment a step behind Teddy, who stood awkwardly in the hall. Growler squeezed past him and made his way toward the front of the train. Teddy stared after him and shook his head.

"An odd bloke," he mumbled, pulling on his robes over his clothes, which he removed once he was safely covered. He had just barely pulled his t shirt through his sleeve when Victoire stuck her head out.

"We're done," she said in a sing song voice. "Where's Mr. Mouse eater?"

"I dunno," Teddy shrugged. "He just took off."

"Good," Victoire nodded. "I didn't like him that much. He was rude to Katerina. And he thought way too much of himself. Plus he gave me the creeps."

"Yeah, I guess," Teddy looked down the hall to see if Growler was returning. "He was kind of off. Sorta, too old for his age, you know?"

"I got that same feeling," Aly shivered as they sat back down. "But he was trying to be nice...for a time there."

"People deal with their problems in different ways," Katerina commented wisely. "I don't think he is very good at his dealings."

Aly studied the blind girl. _She sees a whole lot, more than I do. Well not sees. Understands, more like. I wonder what she meant about 'wounds too deep'? I'll eat my journal if she meant physical wounds._ Thinking of her journal, she rummaged through her pack and found it and a pen. She started writing on the next blank page.

_September 1st _

_The city bus dropped me off at King's Cross with my new things for school. I still can barely believe that crazy lady's instructions actually worked! Anyway, I'm sharing a compartment with three or four other people. I say three or four because one apparently has decided to leave us. The first I met was Teddy Lupin. He seems very nice and funny. He is a werewolf but says he is safe just so long as he 'takes his meds.' Whatever that means. He has a famous god father and says he is glad I have never heard of him. He has a friend, Victoire who is very bad at dressing normally. She also seems very nice, if a little ignorant. She has a very funny cat named Pounce.The third person is Katerina. She is blind and Russian, but very good at moving around. She seems very smart about people. The last and oddest of all is Growler. He says that is his nickname. He is snobbish, cold, and rude but funny at times. He admits to eating mice, which makes me feel sick to my stomach. I thought __he__ was sick when he first came in. He is very pale and thin. I think he doesn't eat well. Probably all those mice. In any case, he wandered off and things are a little more comfortable. Hope to write more later, _

_Aly Aisha_

Aly set down her pen and her stomach growled. She hadn't thought to bring any food.

"You want some?" Teddy held out a bag of jelly beans.

"Thanks," she sighed and took a small handful. Teddy and Victoire gaped as she poured the lot into her mouth at once. Misunderstanding their stares, and not chewing yet, she blushed. "Shorry, buh 'm reary hu'ry."

"Oh you'll be sorry alright," Teddy hid a grin behind his hand. She frowned and started to chew. An explosion of odd flavors made her sneeze. Pepper, grass, tripe, lemon, salmon, popcorn and cod burst over her tongue. She choked and spluttered as Teddy and Victoire roared with laughter. Even Katerina bit back a smile.

"What are those things!?" she gasped when she had swallowed the mess.

"Berty bottes every flavor beans!" caroused the two friends.

Aly's eyes were still watering, her mouth and tongue burned as if they were on fire.

"Here...you'd better have some chocolate." Victoire offered. She held held out a square purple package. Aly took it carefully, after the Jelly Beans she wasn't taking any more chances. She stared down at the shinny label.

"It says chocolate frogs. They aren't real frogs are they?" She asked, starting to feel sick to the stomach.

"Of coarse not!" Teddy laughed.

Aly tore open the wrapper. A small chocolate brown frog leaped from the colored foil and landed on Katerina's hat. Katerina reached a hand up to try and grab it, but before she could the frog was air born again and had landed back on Aly's lap, where it lay stiff and motionless. She picked it up carefully with one finger and examined it.

"Is it dead?" She asked slowly.

"It was never alive to begin with, it's just a simple charm." Teddy explained. "But never mind about the frog, what card did you get?"

"Card?" Aly asked, puzzled.

"The famous Witches and Wizards card!"

Aly reached into the wrapper and pulled out a small card with a picture of young man on it. He was grinning and holding a broom stick. Messy black hair covered his head, nearly obsessing his brilliant green eyes and what looked like a lighting bolt scar on his four head. Aly read the back aloud.

"Harry Potter, famous for defeating the dark lord Voldamort not once, but twice. Also called the boy who lived. Potter is an expert Qudditch player and it is rumored he has had job offers from sixteen different teams, including the Chudly Cannons and the Holly Head Harpies - who said they would make an exception, and let him join their all girl team.

Potter currently works as an auror for the ministry of magic. And says some day he may consider the job of minster."

Aly finished and looked up to see Teddy blushing slightly.

"That man that was wishing you goodbye - He wasn't Harry Potter, was he?"

Slowly Teddy nodded, he seemed to be waiting for Aly to ask for his autograph.

"So, who's this dark Voldycourt person? And what's Qudditch?" Aly was more confused then ever now.

"Well." Teddy began. "Voldamort was the most powerful dark wizard - he was the most powerful dark wizard in history!"

"No, he was not." Katerina interrupted. "He was only second most powerful in the history of dark wizards."

"You mean there was someone else more powerful?" Ask Victoire.

"No." Said Katerina. "There _is_."

**What is Growler's problem? Who is this dark wizard? I dunno. That's my friend's part. But we will find out sooner or later! Right Naideana?**


	3. By the Glassy Lake

**Alrighty, sorry bout that, in case any one wanted more. I'm just really lazy... I'll be less lazy if someone other than Deana reviews though! promise!**

**Okay, wonderfully melo dramatic scene coming up, look for that. Umm, the Trigun and Inuyasha references are on purpose this time... for whatever reason, I wanted Growler to have really cool friends from Japan who missed him, so that explains the random reference to Harajuku(which I'm pretty sure I'm spelling wrong again...) in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Growler and Aly so far. Naideana owns nothing but Katerina so far. The plot is pretty much non existant at this point in the story so I'm not even gunna go there. Everything else is mainly from JK Rowling, a few things from Tamora Pierce and random stuff from animes... and maybe star trek, but I haven't asked.**

Growler made his way down the train again. No other compartments were any quieter. He stopped in between two cars at a screeching noise next to him. His slight body was almost carried away in the slip stream as he stuck his head out on either side of the car. On the left, he saw what had made the noise and grinned broadly. He stuck out his arm, allowing the hawk to dig it's talons into his skin. Growler let himself into the last car, careful not to jostle the bird and it's letter.

"So, they found out where I'm going already," the bird nodded. "I'm not surprised. That Rina is a smart one." He entered the last compartment, carefully pulling the letter from the hawk's beak. Aly gave a slight squeak when she saw the blood dripping from his arm.

"Let go of that thing! It's hurting you!"

"It's alright," Growler said softly, stroking the bird. "Try to be quiet, he's skittish."

"Is he yours?" Victoire asked with interest.

"No, my friend's," he winced as the hawk gave his arm a final squeeze, then leaped onto the luggage rack above his vacated seat. Growler sat again, opening the letter. Several pictures fell out, scattering on the ground. Growler didn't seem to notice, he was too busy reading the letter. Aly picked them up and started to flip through.

The top was of three people, the middle one barely recognizable as the pale boy next to her. In the photo, Growler stood between a girl with pink and green striped pigtails, her outfit similar to Victoire's, and a boy in all black, who's face was painted with Japanese writing. Growler stood, laughing along with them. He was dressed in a dark red T-shirt with a character from a Japanese cartoon on it. He wore ripped blue jeans and combat boots. His hair was spiked, each point dyed a different color. The next picture was of Growler and the girl again, one of their arms around each other's shoulders, the other giving the camera a peace sign. The rest of the pictures where similar, always the same three people. In front of a fountain, a movie theater, in someone's home, on computers. Then the last picture showed the boy and the girl, all alone. They wore gray school uniforms and their faces were painted with blue tears running down them and on their foreheads was written, in English, 'Miss you Vash!' As Aly watched, they pretended to cry, rubbing their eyes dramatically.

"Who's Vash?" she asked, forgetting that Growler might be angry if he knew she had been looking at his things. He jumped at the name.

"How did you-"

"Sorry," she blushed. "These fell out and I picked them up." She held them out and he snatched them back, looking at each one with a huge grin on his face. "That was very nice of your friends to send those. Was Vash your nickname in Japan?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, turning back to the letter and tucking the pictures carefully in a pocket.

Night had long since fallen, the lamps that hung in the corridors magically had lit them selves, and the compartment glowed with warmth. The flickering light of the flames made Victoire's face glow with the merry warmth of her grandmother, Growler just looked more pale then usual.

Katerina had started knitting what looked like a frilly sort of lace, she worked with surprising speed. Weaving delicate floral patterns. The hawk on the luggage rack followed the movement of her hands, it's head bobbing back and fourth. After a few minutes of this the bird alighted from it's perch and with a soft rustling landed on Katerina's shoulder and started nibbling at her wispy hair. Katerina made no move to shoe the bird off, instead she started singing in a low voice to it. The words to the song were barley recognizable. And the Melody slightly haunting.

The was a sound of screeching breaks and the train began to slow down. The hawk let out a shrill cry and flew back to the luggage rack.

"Uhmmm...are we there yet?" Asked Teddy, who had been sleeping. He stood and stretched his arms out.

"Guess so." Growler muttered.

Katerina folded the lace she had been working on and put it neatly into her bag. She stood as well and picked up her silver cane.

The conductor with the Cockney accent came down the corridor rapping on doors and shouting: "Oi! We're there, line up outside the train, leave your bags in 'ere, and us conductors 'll come and take care of them for you." He stopped when he came to the last compartment. "Blie-me! Is that Teddy Lupin!? Godson of the famous 'arry Potter!? Blie-me! It is!" He shook Teddy's hand excitedly. "I'm Stan Shuntpike! I know your godfather! Coarse, 'e told me 'is name was Nevile something...Always jokin', always jokin'..." Stan trailed off.

"I guess we should get going." Said Victoire, more the Stan the to Teddy.

"Oh! Right, right. Just wait outside the train." Stan said. He started taking luggage down from the rack. There was a high pitched squawk and a feathery blur flew from the luggage rack and out into the corridor.

"Heh! Seshy! Come back!" Growler called after the hawk. "Keh, that bird is so unreliable!"

They made their way down the train behind everyone else. Katerina led the way with ease. Teddy and Victoire following. Aly brought up the rear with Growler.

"Firs' years! This way!"

Someone called out and Aly gave a little squeak. The man before her was a veritable giant. His face was bearded and scared but his tiny black eyes sparkled with kindness. "Firs' years! Follow me ter the boats!"

They separated from the older students, suddenly Aly was shivering even though the night was warm. A hand patted her shoulder and she looked up. The only one near her was Growler and he was staring straight ahead. _He's sweet. _She realized. _He tries to hide it but he's very nice by nature. I wonder what makes him so afraid of being nice._

He looked over at her and scowled.

"What's your problem? If there's something on my face, tell me!" she smiled. "What are you grinning about, girl?"

"My name is Aly Aisha!" she snapped, her kind thoughts about him vanishing. "You know it, so use it!"

"Aisha?" he smirked. "Really..."

"What's so funny?" she glared at him.

"Nothing, nothing," he shook his head. "It's just... are you sure that's your _real _name?"

"Well it's the only name I've known," she said defensively. The giant man spoke up again.

"Now, you'll be able to see the castle in just a mo," they turned a bend in the road and the first years gasped. Even Growler couldn't stifle a small intake of breath.

A huge black lake spread out before the, wrapping the landscape like a blanket. And across the lake was - "A castle" Breathed Aly in awe. Indeed, a grand majestic castle sat, it's windows glowing with golden light.

"But, how do we get to there?" Asked a timid first year boy.

"yer'll be taking these 'ere boats" The giant motioned with a had the size of a trash can lid. The first years looked down over the edge of the cliff to see tiny black boats bobbing - nearly invisible against the dark icy water, slightly reminiscent of Cheere-os in a bowl of milk. "By there way" The giant said. "I'm Rubius Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at 'ogwrats."

Hagrid lead the way down the steep narrow path, the first years after him, struggling and clinging to the walls of the cliff. A group a boisterous boys behind Aly were laughing loudly at a joke one had just told. Then without warning one shouted out: "Look! A thestrill! There in the sky!" Everybody looked up. Even Katerina, out of habit. This was obviously a diversion because once all eyes were turned to the skies one of the boys gave Katerina a sharp push and sent her tumbling off the cliff. There was a shreak. Hagrid looked down.

"Now don't scream, Thistrills are nothin' to -" There was a splash. Then Hagrid realized what had happened. Girls began to scream and shout.

"Hagar!" Victoire was jumping up and down, her robes bounced up and down, and her argyle leggings showed. "Do something!"

"I can't swim!" Hagrid was saying more to himself "I can't swim, giant bones are too heavy!"

All the noise was starting to annoy Growler. He pulled off his shoes and thrust them into Aly's hands. "What on earth?!" She spluttered.

"Shut up!" Growler snapped. And he swan dived gracefully off the cliff.

"Growler!" Aly yelled, leaning over the cliff edge and nearly falling in herself.

Katerina felt the air rushing past her. She seemed to fall forever, there was no up or down. Just the air that seemed to be keeping her up. Then after what felt like an eternity she hit the water, it's freezing arms enveloping her. And she was sinking very fast, Katerina had never learned to swim. Even in the water she continued to fall. She reached the sandy bottom. She tried to fight back, but the kelp growing at the icy depth had ensnared her, it seemed to be dragging her away, away towards the middle of the lake. Just when it seemed that all had been lost, Katerina felt hands grab her around the waist and pull her up. The kelp that had fastened it self around her wrist let go.

The two broke the surface of the lake. Katerina took in mouthfuls of the fresh night air. Growler wiped the water from his eyes, trying to see straight. He pulled her towards the cluster of boats and helped her into the nearest one. Then pulled himself into it as well.

"Thank you Growler..." Katerina said softly. "It was very brave of you to help me..."

"Oh, well..." Growler muttered, trying to think of something cold to say.

The sound of thundering foot steps made Growler look up.

" 're yer' all right?" Asked Hagrid. The first years were standing around him on a thin dock, huddling together against the cold.

I'm fine." Katerina said, as loud as her small voice could carry.

"Then let's get 'yer back to the castle." Hagird said, his beetle black eyes glowing with the hint of a smile.

"Oh Katerina! 'ow 'orrible!" In her distress, Victoire's accent was more pronounced. "Those mean, cruel little cockroaches! Wait-Teddy?" Teddy had, on seeing that neither of them had drowned, turned and approached the boy who had pushed Katerina. His friends edged away from him, not wanting to be involved with the result of their joke. Teddy taped the ringleader on the shoulder and he turned.

"Eh," was all Teddy said before he punched the boy in the face. He fell into a boat to the cheers and applause of the other children.

"Well," Hagrid was trying to hide a grin. "I have a duty as a teacher to discipline both of you trouble makers. But since the year hasn't started yet... I guess we could let this go. I will have to inform the headmistress though."

"Righto Professor!" Teddy saluted him with a smile. The other boy looked as though he was about to say something, then saw Teddy and Growler, who looked even more gaunt and deadly with his hair plastered to his forehead, and thought better of it. The two girls with them looked just as threatening, shooting him filthy looks and with their hands in their pockets, surely gripping their new wands. Katerina herself was more unnerving than threatening, but no less intimidating. The boy's friends clambered into the boat with him, trying to ignore the fact that his eye was swelling rather quickly.

"Alright! Four ta a boat!" Hagrid called over their heads. Aly joined Growler and Katerina in their boat and another quiet looking boy clambered in after her.

"See you when we get there!" Victoire called, and her and Teddy waved as they joined another pair who were obviously their friends.

"Hi," said the boy shyly. "I'm Slater Jockin. Who're you?"

"I'm Aly and this is Growler and Katerina," Aly explained. She continued to shiver but knew that Katerina and Growler were both much colder than she.

"That was pretty brave of you to save her," Slater nodded at Katerina.

"Keh, brave," Growler scoffed. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. "She was drowning and all I had to do was get wet. Nothing special about getting your robes soaked."

"Theres something special about saving a life," Katerina pointed out.

"Yeah," Aly slapped him bracingly on the back. "Just suck it up and say thank you, ya git." She beamed as he glared at her. She was glad he had saved Katerina, it was just more evidence of his kindness.

**Please review? If you tell me the current story you are working on after you give me a nice review, I promise I will return the favor! Yeah, we kinda have like seven chapters writen and I only post them when I feel like, and I will be more inclined to do so if you give me your opinion! Naideans thanks you as well for reading this!**


End file.
